


with golden string

by greatergrief



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: ?? honestly i have no idea what this is, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, just a cute really short one-shot, the boys being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatergrief/pseuds/greatergrief
Summary: Patroclus has freckles. Achilles likes them.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	with golden string

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is supposed to be except short and cute. hope u enjoy
> 
> title from sun by sleeping at last

It is a particularly hot day; the sun is beating down ruthlessly upon my back, her golden rays soaking into my skin. It makes freckles appear onto my skin, many more than in the winter months. All across my face and arm.

Achilles, of course, has no such marks of his own. Under the burning summer sun, his hair has only become brighter in its golden hue, his skin the colour of dripping honey without a single imperfection.

We are cooling off in the water of the river near Chiron’s rose-quartz cave. I am sitting on the riverbend, my feet gliding lazily through the lukewarm water. Achilles is splashing about some paces away. He occasionally flicks some water into my face with a playful grin. Eventually, when I have had enough of his teasing, I join him in the water and we wrestle until we are both out of breath, our bare wet skin slipping as we try and fail to get a hold of each other.

As we exit the river, Achilles lies not next to me but on top of me, gracefully so his limbs don’t push into me uncomfortably. He takes a long moment to study my face, his eyes gliding across my cheekbones from one freckle to another, counting the marks as he likes to do every day.

“There is a new one,” he grins finally, and the soft tips of his finger graze the skin just underneath my left eye gently. “It was not yet there yesterday.”

His lips curl up at the corners into a satisfied smile, and his face lights up so brightly I have no other choice but to kiss him, and be kissed in return. Tenderly, deeply, so I shall never forget how his silk lips feel against mine. The sticky sweetness of the figs we ate has washed from his hands, but the taste lingers on his tongue. Like this, he takes my soul, and I let him.

Later, we are lying on our pallet in the cave, our bodies tangled up as one. It is too hot to be sleeping like this, but neither of us care. Achilles likes to gently trace his fingers across the expanse of my back, drawing constellations in them like the one he wishes one day to become. He sleepily presses soft kisses to my forehead, my cheeks, my neck; most of them barely more than a brush of his divine lips against my skin.

I breathe in deeply and smell the pomegranate and sandalwood that always linger around Achilles, a tang of sweat and the freshness of grass. Content, safe, I close my eyes. This is where I belong.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> tumblr: hernywinters


End file.
